Nancy Hamilton
Nancy Hamilton (ナンシー・ハミルトン Nanshī Hamiruton) is Alyssa Hamilton's mother in Clock Tower 3. Background Nancy was born in 1966 to Dick and Francesca Hamilton, and Nancy is a descendant of the Burroughs family. She inherited her Rooder powers from her mother, and began to sharpen them in her early teens. At age eighteen, her powers started to dwindle, and she soon married Philip, much to her father's dismay. When she was twenty-two, she gave birth to a baby girl on April 2, 1988, of whom her father named "Alyssa." The reason why Nancy gave birth so young was because Rooder women are pressured to produce the next generation of Rooders as soon as possible. About a month later, she showed the Clover Necklace to her infant daughter and promised to give it to her when she was older; however, promptly after this, Dick murdered Philip without her knowing. Due to the absence of her father, Alyssa is raised by both Dick and Nancy in the Hamilton House. Nancy didn't want to raise Alyssa as a Rooder, feeling that it was a role too dangerous, while Dick felt it was the obligation of being a Hamilton. In the year 2000, Dick leaves on a search to find the Burroughs Castle. In actuality, he left so he could learn more about the Ritual of Engagement which he planned to perform on Alyssa in order to become one with her and for the both of them to receive immortality. Dick hid the Ritual of Engagement from Nancy. Nancy told Alyssa her grandfather disappeared while traveling, and whether or not Nancy knew Dick left to find the Burroughs Castle is unknown. Fearing for her daughter's life as a Rooder, she sends her away to boarding school and tells her not to come back for six years. By late 2002, Dick suspects that Nancy has already realized what he plans to do with Alyssa by reading his journals. In 2003, a little before Alyssa's fifteenth birthday, she writes her a letter asking her to hide, as she fears that Dick may have found a way to complete the ritual. On the morning of March 31, Nancy drives away to an unknown destination, but she is unfortunately killed by the Subordinate, Chopper, along the way. ''Clock Tower 3'' Nancy is first heard narrating as Alyssa reads the letter while at boarding school. After she is finished, someone calls for Alyssa, stating that her mother is on the telephone; however, when she picks up, no one is there. Worried, Alyssa travels home and after encountering The Dark Gentleman, finds another note from Nancy behind the fireplace, detailing how to use the Sacred Bottle. Later, Alyssa sees Nancy's spirit pass by while refilling her bottle at the fountain adjacent to the Rand House. She disappears before Alyssa can reach her, leaving behind Dick's Desk Key. After Alyssa frees the Rooder spirits in the graveyard, Nancy appears and embraces her, praising her for doing this. However, their relief is short-lived, as the Dark Gentleman appears and grabs Nancy, demanding Alyssa surrender her heart, before the two vanish. As Alyssa confronts her grandfather at the top of the clock tower of the Burroughs Castle, he shows her Nancy, who he has turned into stone. He promptly smashes it, stating that not even her "dear mother" can save her now. After the two battle, Alyssa hears her mother's voice telling her to take strength from her. She defeats Dick, and afterwards, Nancy's spirit appears and the two embrace once again. The castle then collapses and Alyssa and Dennis wake up in a field of clovers. As they hug, Alyssa thinks, "Mum... we did it! We did it, Mum!" Letter to Alyssa Nancy's letter to her daughter is slightly different in the written and spoken versions. The full written letter is not completely visible, however. Written How are you, daughter? ...time since you started your life in the secondary dormitory... Your grandfather, whom you loved so dearly, has vanished. He disappeared on a trip nearly three years ago. Without giving you any reason, I forced you to enter the dormitory and not to come home for six years. I am deeply sorry for how much pain that caused. But believe me when I tell you, I did it to keep you out of great danger! Yet even those efforts have failed. Your life is threatened much more now! Your fifteenth birthday is coming in a few days. Please, hide yourself somewhere safe until your birthday passes! I know what I'm saying will make no sense to you. But listen to me. If you can still trust your mother's words. Deepest Love, Nancy Spoken Dearest Alyssa, How have you been? I think of you every day. It seems such a long time since you started your life at boarding school. It was after your beloved grandfather went missing while traveling, three years ago, that I sent you away to boarding school and told you not to come back for at least six years, without giving you any explanation. It must have been very painful for you, and I'm sorry. But it was for your own protection... Now, your fifteenth birthday is approaching, and I fear your life may be in danger more than ever before. Please, go into hiding until your fifteenth birthday has passed. I know that what I am saying will make no sense to you. But please, do as I tell you and hide, as quickly as you can. Your loving mother, Nancy Trivia *While Nancy appears with dark auburn hair in the FMV cinematics, her normal character model portrays her with a light brown shade of hair. *Nancy's time as a Rooder is explained in the Clock Tower 3 Drama CD. Gallery Hamiltons.png|Nancy, Dick and Alyssa Hamilton. Nancy_dead.png|Nancy dead in her car after being murdered by Chopper. NancySmash.gif|Nancy's statue being smashed. NancyRevived.gif|Nancy revived after being a crumbled statue. NancyAlyssa.gif|Nancy and Alyssa embrace. Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Hamilton, Nancy Category:Barrows Family